Confessions
by aangismyhomie
Summary: Sequel to "The Diary." Katara tells Aang about the diary and finds out a secret of his.


**For those of you that wanted to read the sequel…here it is! I fixed it up and everything! Obviously, I wrote this before the finale, but at the time I wanted some kataang. So here it is. IN BUNCHES. (Or clumps. XDDD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. **

Katara couldn't quite believe how bold she would come off as, but she wanted Aang to see what she had found and wanted him to see it when no one else could. It was a personal piece of his past, so she needed to make sure it was okay with him that she had found this diary. As Hanako's son, it was only right for him to have it, or at least to decide where it belonged.

Katara wandered around the temple, trying to see through the pitch black hallway using the light of the moon. She didn't want to light a torch and risk anyone seeing the light of a torch, but she obviously needed to find the diary. It had already been tricky enough getting away from everyone when they were sleeping close together in one big room.

"I hope Sokka didn't decide to stay up and stare at the moon again. I don't want him to catch me. "Katara thought. She hugged her arms as a cool breeze shot through the warm air, her long chocolate hair blowing in her face. She almost tripped over her own feet but luckily caught her balance. She tucked stray locks of hair behind her ears and continued to search down the halls of the temple for the shrine?

"Katara?" She turned and saw Aang rubbing his eye and holding a cup of water. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Oh, Aang..." She blushed. It had been difficult for her to really talk to him one-on-one after the invasion…after the kiss. She had heard about hide-and-seek from Sokka, and she had just joined in the game because she was bored. But what she had found was too severe to ignore or cover up. She had to fess up to it. It wouldn't be right for him to be ignorant about his past with the answers so close by. "Um, I was trying to find you, I..."

"What's wrong?" His face was suddenly very serious and a shocking contrast to his previous tired expression. Katara began to stutter a bit. Aang grabbed her hand and led her into one of the bedrooms. He used a bit of fire bending to light a lamp, and the soft glow of the flames danced in his storm grey eyes. Katara felt quite intimidated as he sat across from her on the bed. He took her hands in his supportively, looking into her eyes. Her cheeks flushed dramatically.

"Aang, I found something I want to show you." She was surprised as the words drifted out of her mouth so naturally. He raised his eyebrows.

"What did you find?" His voice was low and much more mature than she had ever heard. She stared into his eyes for a minute, trying to give him a taste of his own medicine. Not many people could make her that nervous with just a look. He didn't seem to even flinch under her gaze. She sighed and turned away, taking her hands out of his. She was shocked as she felt the cold. She had never noticed how warm his hands were.

"I found a shrine in this temple. Aang, it was dedicated to a girl who lived here. She wrote a diary. I want you to read it." She looked back at him. The candlelight did something to him...he looked darker in a way, more grown-up. It had been so long since she had really looked him in the eye. He stood up and took her hand.

"I'll read it. Where is the shrine?" Katara took his hand once more, and led him out into the dark hallway. He made sure to grab the lantern on their way out, too tired to do any excessive fire bending.

"So, is this diary what made you run to your room this afternoon?" Katara nodded and turned a corner. Aang followed her lead obediently. "Did it upset you?" She shook her head. Aang grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Can I get a verbal response?"

Katara sighed. "I'm sorry, but the diary I found is really...well, I know how much it'll mean to you, so I-"

"You mean a lot to me too."

"Where did that come from?" Aang rubbed his head, nervous.

"Katara, you don't talk to me anymore. I miss you, I mean, things may be awkward, and I know it's my fault..." Katara lightly laid the tips of her fingers on his lips to stop him.

"Aang, when you kissed me, I didn't know what to do. Don't th..." She took a deep breath. "Please don't think I didn't enjoy it. Because I did. A lot." She smiled weakly and looked down to avoid his gaze. "I just thought, what if this was the last time I kissed you? What if you didn't come back? It was hard to consider...it was hard to imagine." Aang stared, eyes wide. He gulped and took her hands again, prompting her to look up at him. The tears in her eyes assured him of her sincerity.

"Katara, please let me say what I was trying to say in that kiss." Katara could almost feel her eyes tearing up. She looked directly into his eyes, and he looked right inter hers. "I just wanted to tell you that I loved you without really saying it. I didn't know how you would react...at the time, a kiss seemed like the way to say it."

"Aang, you...what?"

"I love you." He kissed her quickly, but lightly. She responded with a deeper kiss, she wrapped her arms around him and he had the same response. For a moment, they let themselves stay in that paradise. Aang broke away, blushing.

"Um, right, shrine...let's go." Katara looked sad at his breaking away, but he reassured her by taking her hand in his.

Katara woke up the next morning, not quite sure of where she was or what had happened. She tried to remember what had happened last night. She remembered finding the diary, showing Aang the portrait of Hanako. He had just sat down and started reading it. Katara remembered dozing...

"I must have fallen asleep!" She thought. "Oh, I don't even know where-" She looked around. She was in her own bedroom. She sat up and felt two arms wrap around her in a loving embrace.

"Aang!" She tried to turn around, but didn't quite succeed because of his firm hold.

"Thanks for finding that diary. You were right...it did mean a lot to me." He kissed the back of her head. "And by the way, when I stopped…you know...I felt rude confessing to you when you were trying to show me something important like that.

"Aang, it's okay. She took one of his hands and kissed it. "I "What are you going to do with the diary?"

"Leave it where it is. I want other people to read her story...I can't believe she's my mom." There was a small silence. "Katara, thank you...for everything." Katara turned around and kissed him again. He returned the kiss, holding her even closer.

"Um...Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"What if Sokka finds us like this?" Katara laughed.

"I think Sokka can deal." Aang kissed her again, with a gentle force so full of admiration and love it almost made her faint. Talking to Aang wasn't as hard as she thought. Maybe she just needed a conversation starter sometimes.

**Okay, that was kataang-y. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
